


UnLedded

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, David Coverdale/Jimmy Page (mentioned), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: When the Page/Plant collaboration started, there are some cobwebs that must be blown awayThis is a one shot that fits in with my Lost Boy and Latter Days storylines.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Page/Plant/post Zeppelin Through 90s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	UnLedded

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of He-who-shall-not-be-named. Lol.
> 
> Also, some action. booyah.

UnLedded

Marrakech, 1994  
It was really happening; between all the your people contact my people and the MTV suits and the multiple musicians being wrangled in, they were now settling in Marrakech to begin this whole project, the whole process of getting an authentic Moroccan sound to go with their music. Jimmy was rifling through itinerary and sheet music in the hotel suite, as the evening wore on, when someone rapped at the door. He opened it to find Robert, clad in vest with no shirt and baggy pants, standing there. Jimmy invited him in, trying not to tempt fate by hoping this was like old times.

Robert stood there, still as a post, even after Jimmy invited him to the sitting room, just raking his eyes up and down the guitarist. Then in a few great strides he reached Jimmy and caught him in a resounding slap to the face. Jimmy recoiled, holding his stinging cheek in shock.

"You know what that's for," Robert hissed angrily. "And who."

And there it was. Jimmy was glad to at least have gotten a reaction out of him, after seeming like the singer felt nothing at all for him, and told Robert as much.

"To be so wise you're so stupid. What are we, teenagers? You're supposed to be the rational one."

"Why did you agree to all this if you're that angry?" Jimmy questioned, rubbing his cheek.

"Because..it's been too long," he stumbled over his words for once. "I think we can make some good new music and new things with the old. Ah, come on," he pulled the guitarist into the bathroom to have a look at his face.

Ever the nurturing, loving one, was Robert, even after slapping the shit out of his love. Jimmy's face was a little red, he didn't realize Robert, who could still work a farm, had actually held back. The singer ran cold water on a washcloth and held it to the other man's face. "Better?"

Jimmy grunted assent.

"I'm sorry," Robert said softly, his face scant inches from Jimmy's, drinking in the sight of him. He dropped the washcloth onto the sink, never taking his eyes off Jimmy.

Oddly, Jimmy grinned. "I think this is one of maybe two or three times I've seen you jealous. Actually raving mad jealous."

"Oh, stop."

"Nothing happened like that anyway."

"Liar!" Those blue eyes flashed momentarily. "He radiates how much he wants it. I saw the promos, the photos. He was practically in your lap half the time, at your feet like some maiden, you whispering in his ear."

"He's not you," Jimmy inched closer to Robert, his lips nearly touching the singer's. "He could never be."

Robert made as if to scoff when Jimmy pressed his lips to his, softly yet firmly. It deepened, passion rose, until they were breathless when they parted. "David would come back happily if I beckoned, that's how he is, and how much I hold over him. Even more so your hold on me, all you have to do is extend your hand and I'm yours. Anytime, anywhere, no matter how long we go not seeing each other, no matter the cost or who else it hurts. So what're you planning to do about it, Robert? Slap me again?"

"No," Robert replied after a moment. "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"Oh, you tart."

"And Jimjam? Never mention his name again," Robert chipped those words from poisoned ice, and Jimmy knew he meant it. 

He nodded as Robert began stripping him of his clothes with a vengeance. People feared him for decades now because of the mysterious image he cultivated and his delving into arcane arts; the one they should fear is a Stag King offended over the trespass on someone he loved more than life. Robert never threw his weight around and was usually kind, upbeat, gentle, funny. He would rather talk or seduce his way out of conflict. However...

He was horrifying when truly angry. Like the Viking Berserkers of yore, Robert could credibly tear someone up, and had in his youth, not even knowing the extent of his strength. If he was going to get anger-fucked then Jimmy felt he was getting off easy.

Once Jimmy was naked, Robert shucked off his clothes, knelt and began lavishing attention on the guitarist's dick, right there in the bathroom. Jimmy buried his hands in the golden mane, gasped his name, like a litany, a chant, a prayer, over and over. Robert pulled all the way up to the head of Jimmy's organ, then slowly sank back down, massaging his balls at the same time.

Slowly. Down, down, then up, applying the suction strategically. Good God, but he could suck cock. How long had it been, thought Jimmy, the last time they snatched time together? A couple years? Too long. Much too long. Robert had pulled Jimmy's shaft from his mouth, to run his large hand up and down a moment. He ran his thumb over the head of Jimmy's dick, enclosed the shaft in his hand again, then slid it back down. He was teasing him, he was marking his territory again, Jimmy realized. It was excruciatingly exquisite. He glanced down to find Robert looking back up at him, the anger gone from his face, having been replaced with love and desire. It was so intimate, so compelling, Jimmy felt himself wracked with orgasm. He shot his load in his lover's mouth, and Robert continued to work that orifice up and down his cock till Jimmy was spent.

As he was panting from his release Robert gathered him up in his arms like a groom would a bride and swept him to the bed. Even though Jimmy was healthier and weighed more than he had in a long time, it was as if he was a ragdoll in Robert's arms. He gazed at that profile as Robert carried him, the face that he knew so well. He had aged well, of course he looked older than he did back in Zeppelin but he was still that golden boy, almost too perfect. He had filled out more than the sleek build he had as a young man, but it made him all the more desirable. 

Jimmy finds himself in the bed, Robert wrapped around him, tasting his lips. He tastes himself on Robert, breathes in the scent of his golden hair. The singer finds Jimmy's softer, older body just as enticing, this was his dark shaman, the magician, ebony locks greying slightly at the temples. That round face filled with love for the Hunter, his counterpart. 

Robert made love slowly, deliberately, with the care and control of a man with plenty of experience, many years behind him. He filled Jimmy as no one else had, revelled in the feeling of being inside the man he loved and would always love, no matter what happened. He was on top of the older man, Jimmy's legs wrapped around his waist, those slim dancer's legs, long and straight. 

_Mine. Still mine. Forever mine,_ echoed in Robert's mind. 

It was mirrored by the voice in Jimmy's head.

He moved with Robert, their pace picking up only slightly. This wasn't the needy headlong drive to climax of young men, this was a heated climb toward the top, toward the heavens, to the Gods themselves. They rode it together, despite age and time Jimmy found he was going to release again from this steamy lovemaking, and the the pinnacle, when it arrived, was deep and prolonged, spasms wracking both of them, Robert continuing to thrust, still with that measured beat, in to the hilt, out, in balls deep, back out, and they continued to come for what seemed like forever. 

Some time later, cleaned up and content, they lay like they had for many years, arms and legs tangled together. Black hair and blond mingled together on the pillows, golden curls mixed with dark waves. "Planty, I'm sorry," Jimmy spoke quietly. "I'll never do anything like that again. To you, to myself."

Robert could sense the regret, the guilt, at doing such a thing to get a rise out of Robert, then summarily dismissing David as soon as Robert called. The Whitesnake singer was genuine and giving in his affections, which made him more like Robert than Robert would ever admit.

"It's over now," Robert crooned. "We are here, now. Together. As it should be." Just like that, his ire was gone, like he wasn't a man but some force of nature. Like a storm passing overhead with sound and fury, only to reveal nature's gentle majesty afterwards. 

_No, my love, only as long as the horizon or some new journey doesn't lead you away_ , thought Jimmy. But he sensed it wouldn't be for some time. There will be many moments of making music, adventures, making love, for as long as this force of nature deems fitting.

For now, both were content.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just to set the record straight I love me some David Coverdale. Lol. I can't help it, don't tell Robert lol.
> 
> Here's to two middle aged lovers enjoying themselves. Rawr.
> 
> As usual, kudos, scooby snacks, new story ideas, suggestions, etc most welcome.


End file.
